Laughter Gets Too Contagious
by AL19
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Tatsuma Sakamoto did as a child? Well, all we know is that he's probably the most optimistic person ever.


**I got this idea while I was writing "Even Characters in Gintama Read Fanfiction". XD This is just a silly one-shot about what Tatsuma did as a child. Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Even when Tatsuma Sakamoto was a little kid, he still laughed, no matter how annoying – and irritating – it was.

When he was seven years old, he was the most cheerful kid anyone had ever known. He never had any friends – due to his annoying laugh – but he didn't mind that. Heck, he didn't _need _any friends, because the only "friends" he had were his parents.

Tatsuma would talk to his parents' non-stop, even at the most inappropriate times (Such as his parents yelling at him, or when either of his parents were frustrated). He also hardly paid any attention to his parents whenever they got a chance to talk, because he thought their talks were boring.

One day, while Tatsuma was reading a novel, just outside his house, he heard a few boys call his name out. Well, they weren't calling out his real name, but still.

"Hey! Laughing boy!"

Tatsuma averted his gaze from his novel, and stared at a group of four boys. The boys looked like they were about his age, and Tatsuma could've sworn he's seen them in school. Apparently, he forgets peoples' faces easily.

Tatsuma raised a brow, and asked, still holding his novel, "Do I know you?"

Boy #1 rolled his eyes, and exclaimed, "We're in your class, laughing boy! Don't you recognize our faces?!"

Tatsuma scratched his cheek with his nail, and he tried remembering if he really did recognize the group of boys.

Seconds later, Tatsuma shrugged his shoulders, and answered, "Nope."

All the boys' face-palmed themselves, and boy #1 grumbled, "How the heck do you not recognize us?"

Tatsuma blinked in confusion, but the boys stared at him as boy #2 said, "Anyway, we want you to help us out on something."

"Eh?" Tatsuma questioned, but then laughed out, "On what? Ahahahahaha!"

Boy #3 replied, "We want you to steal a weapon from the weapon store."

Tatsuma frowned, "Why? Aren't kids not allowed to handle weapons?"

"That's not important!" Boy #1 snapped. "We want you to help us out!"

"Well, I don't understand why you want me to help out, but I'll do it, anyway! Ahahahahaha!" With that, Tatsuma closed his novel, and set it down before dashing towards the group.

As soon as he was in front of them, he asked, "Where's the weapon store, again? Ahahahahaha!"

Boy #1 rolled his eyes, but answered anyway, "It's a few yards away from here. And when we get close to it, _don't _make any noises."

"Aw," Tatsuma pouted as he crossed his small arms. "I can't even laugh?"

Boy #4 yelled, "WHAT DID HE JUST TELL YOU?!"

Tatsuma continued to pout, but nodded, "Fine, I won't laugh."

All four boys smirked at him. Boy #1 said, "Good. Now, follow us."

Once again, Tatsuma nodded, and followed the boys, now heading for the weapon store.

Although the weapon store wasn't very far, it took them about ten minutes to actually get there, because they were planning on how to steal a weapon without getting caught. And when someone – especially a child – gets caught trying to steal a weapon, then they're in _big _trouble.

They stood beside the wall of the weapon store, and boy #1 whispered, "Alright, laughing boy, here's the _real _plan."

Tatsuma smiled, "Am I going to distract the owner of the store by saying nice things about him, while one of you tries to steal a weapon? Ahaha-" His laughter was cut short, because boy #3 covered his mouth with his hand.

Boy #3 glared at Tatsuma as he whispered angrily, "We told you to not laugh! Don't you listen?!"

Tatsuma continued to smile, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

As soon as boy #3 removed his hand from Tatsuma's mouth, boy #1 sighed, "Anyway, no, you're not going to distract them. In fact, you'll be the _only _boy who'll go in there."

Tatsuma frowned, "Are you trying to trick me or something? Did you bring me here, just to get _me _in trouble?"

That's when all the boys widened their eyes in shock. Tatsuma may have been the most optimistic boy in the village, but the other four boys didn't realize that he also had a serious side.

The curly-haired boy started to walk away as he said, "I'm going home, now. I need to continue reading my novel."

The boys panicked, but boy #4 grabbed his wrist, and whispered for the umpteenth time, "D-Don't go! Alright, one of us we'll distract the owner, while you steal a weapon!"

Tatsuma smirked, and nodded in agreement, "Good."

All the boys sighed, and boy #1 suggested, "I'll go with you."

The two of them walked in front of the store, boy #1 ordered Tatsuma, "Laughing boy, stay here until I'm completely distracting the owner." Right after his order, he pulled the sliding door to the side, and entered the store.

The owner of the weapon store turned his head to the side, and grinned, "Say, what're you doing here, young lad?"

Boy #1 gave him a fake smile, and "complimented", "Well, my father told me about these wonderful weapons you had, so I was wondering if you could show me a few."

The middle-aged man raised a brow, and asked, "You want me to show you what I have?"

A drop of sweat rolled down the boy's face, but he nodded, and replied, "Yes. I'm kind of interested on what you have, because I want to be a samurai when I grow up."

The man smiled, and answered as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Sure I can show you! Just don't touch anything while I'm showing you my weapons, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

The man patted the boy's back, and he walked into the back room, where the boy followed him.

Tatsuma poked his head into the store, and when he didn't see the man or the boy, he tip-toed into the store, and looked around, seeing which weapon he could steal. Tatsuma didn't know much about weapons; all he did know was that most of them were heavy.

He thought as he bit his lower lip, _How am I going to steal a weapon when they're heavy?_

He raised a brow, and stopped for a moment, still looking around. Most of the weapons he saw were swords, but he didn't want to steal one, because they were long and, again, heavy.

Tatsuma puffed his cheeks up, but there was a weapon that caught his eye. He raised his brows, and saw an item, which was not a sword, but a gun. Yep, it was really a gun.

The little boy blinked multiple times as he thought, _What is that?_

For the truth, Tatsuma didn't know what a gun was back when he was a kid.

He stared at the object, and walked towards it as he added another thought, _Do I dare take this weapon, if this is called a weapon?_

Tatsuma slowly reached his hand out, and for some reason, his palms were starting to sweat. He noticed this, and wiped his hands on his kimono shirt. Tatsuma puffed his cheeks once again, but quickly touched the gun, since he didn't have all day.

But just as his fingertips touched the metal object, he heard the owner of the store say, "Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you go. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

A soft gasp escaped Tatsuma's lips as he widened his cerulean eyes. He turned back to the gun, and grabbed it. He was about to run out of the store, but it was too late, because the man and the boy had already caught him.

The middle-aged man snapped his eyes wide, and yelled, "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Tatsuma screamed as he dropped the gun, "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! THAT BOY MADE ME TRY TO STEAL A WEAPON!"

The gun hit the ground, and somehow, a bullet was shot. Tatsuma yelped at the loud sound, and covered his ears as water was forming in his eyes.

_Scary!_

The middle-aged man was about to walk towards Tatsuma, but he dashed out of the store, crying.

**Later…**

Tatsuma sat in his bedroom, holding the novel to his chest, but he wasn't reading it. He rocked back and forth as he thought, _I didn't do anything bad, I didn't do anything bad, I didn't do anything bad…_

His mother opened up the door, and informed him, "Sweetie, dinner is ready."

Tatsuma paid no mind to his mother. Instead, he continued to rock back and forth.

His mother gave him a cracked smile, and said, "You need to eat, son."

Tatsuma turned to look at his mother, and murmured, "I'll be right out, mom."

The woman frowned, and closed the door. She muttered, "I wonder what happened to him…"

* * *

**I know this was slightly rushed, but oh well. :P**

**I don't expect anyone to review this (He _really _needs more attention, though), but hope you enjoyed this silly one-shot! :)**


End file.
